O Buraco de Metal
by Psellia
Summary: Ôpa, ôpa! Por acaso estavam pensando em se suicidar? Eu não mordo, não se preocupem!
1. Introdução

CAPÍTULO 0

Eu sei o quanto vocês gostavam daquele melodramático do Snicket.  
Mas lhes comunico: não haverá sombra dele nesta história (provavelmente.  
Ele soube de umas pistas do açucareiro (que não quis me contar ò.ó) e correu à procura do pequeno objeto branco (ou seja lá qual cor ele tenha.  
Sim... voltando à introdução.  
Eu não vou fingir que sei imitar aquele maluco... Não pretendo começar meu relato da vida dos Baudelaire com "Recomendo que jogue este livro de um abismo e leia um livro infantil com figuras felizes" ou "Não espere um final feliz deste livro" ou até mesmo "Oh, minha querida Belinda" ou seja lá que nome tenha aquela mulherzinha morta.  
Mas apenas peço que confiem em mim e façam o melhor de si para compreender e até gostar um pouquinho destes capítulos que estão por vir.  
Boa leitura! 


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO I

Era uma noite fria de verão. Fria mesmo. E os órfãos Baudelaire aguardavam que o frio passasse, junto à mulher que dizia-se Kit Snicket, num caminho que parecia não ter fim, apenas dentro de um táxi.  
"Klaus, você acha mesmo que esta seja Kit Snicket? Quero dizer... relacionada àquele pobre homem assassinado?" murmurou Violet.  
"Não faço idéia" respondeu Klaus "Ela não é muito parecida com ele... Apesar de terem mesma cor de cabelos e tamanho de orelhas e nariz idênticos"  
"Dunigude karambuteco iopertit" murmurou por sua vez Sunny. Isto era quase como "Se acharem que ela é do lado de Olaf, avisem e eu pulo do carro"  
"Ninguém vai pular deste táxi!" disse Violet, sem perceber que aumentara o tom da voz.  
"Ôpa, ôpa! Por acaso estavam pensando em se suicidar?" perguntou a suposta Kit Snicket. "Eu não mordo, não se preocupem"  
Os órfãos preferiram calar-se e aguardar que chegassem ao Hotel Desenlace - ou à outro lugar aonde o Conde Olaf os capturaria - mais ainda duvidando da identidade de sua motorista... 


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO II

O carro parara. Olharam em volta. Estava escuro como breu, nenhuma das três crianças conseguiu distingüir um palmo diante do nariz.  
"Chegamos, crianças" chamou a mulher num tom um tanto maternal.  
Saíram do carro perguntando-se o que iriam fazer ali.  
"Desculpe" Violet finalmente disse "Mas o que faremos aqui"  
"Chegamos ao Hotel Desenlace"  
"Mas uma rua vazia e escura não me parece um lugar apropriado para um hotel"  
"Oh, obrigada por lembrar, jovem Klaus" tirou um pequeno botão vermelho do bolso e o apertou. Toda a rua iluminou-se. O edifício à esquerda do táxi parecia luxuoso. Tinha um letreiro branco escrito "Hotel Desenlace" em letras cursivas e douradas.  
"Jovens Baudelaire" acrescentou então a mulher "Sejam bem vindos ao último santuário"  
"Mas o que faremos aqui?" repetiu Violet, agora referindo-se ao hotel em si.  
"Ah sim! Peguem!" disse entregando um conjunto vermelho alaranjado e com botões dourados a cada um. "Vão disfarçar-se de carregadores de bagagem e procurar descobrir o quarto de Olaf e sua gangue e seu plano. Além de conseguir arranjar-nos a varinha de "médica-bailarina-encantada-e-sei-lá-mais-o-quê" da arrogante Carmelita Spats.  
"Budigu?" Sunny perguntou.  
"O que minha irmã quer dizer..." começou Violet.  
"Entendi perfeitamente!" interrompeu a mulher, para o espanto dos três. "Você pergunta 'Para quê?'... Suspeitamos de que haja algo escondido nela. Mas não vos darei detalhes imediatamente. Vistam-se no carro e aguardem na recepção do hotel, até que demos o sinal para que carreguem as malas do grupo que estiver vindo.  
"Qual é o sinal?" pergunta Klaus.  
"Apurem os ouvidos" respondeu Kit sombriamente "E vocês saberão" 


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO III 

Os três jovens Baudelaire aguardavam o sinal. Mas ele não chegava.  
Abriram a porta para um casal oriental. Sunny furou um bilhetinho com os dentes, prendeu na mala e disse "Abigau", que ninguém entendia, mas significava algo como "Bem-vindos ao Hotel Desenlace.  
Violet olhava furiosa para a expressão das pessoas ao ouvirem Sunny dizer "Abigau.  
"Sunny, acho melhor você não falar nada..." disse ela finalmente "Essas pessoas são estranhas"  
"E sem falar que se algum desses caras for o Olaf, a Esmé ou um dos comparsas" disse Klaus "Vai reconhecer o 'titibitate' que dizem que você fala"  
"Ta" respondeu a bebê, infeliz.  
Abriram a porta agora para uma família. Sunny pregou o bilhetinho nas malas, mas não disse palavra alguma.  
"Avisamos aos hóspedes que a Caçarola Surpresa a la Chef fora retirada do menu das quintas-feiras por algumas pessoas terem passado mal" disse uma voz feminina no alto-falante "Mas as confortáveis saunas coletivas voltaram a funcionar"  
Klaus, de repente, levantou-se de um salto e voltou a atenção para a família.  
"Poderia carregar sua bagagem"  
Violet e Sunny não entenderam, mas acharam melhor seguir os passos do irmão.

Chegando a um quarto no vigésimo quarto andar, lado B quarto 7, o "pai" da família abriu a porta e os três Baudelaire entraram, levando as malas.  
Era um quarto realmente muito luxuoso, com uma cama de casal e mais três de solteiro, todas com dossel.  
As janelas eram cortinadas e havia uma mesa de jantar grande e redonda no meio do quarto. Todas as toalhas, cortinas, dosséis e colchas eram vermelhos ou verdes.  
O pai tinha um leve sotaque irlandês.  
"Obrigada pelo ajuda" disse, dando a cada um uma moedinha de bronze "No Irlanda, ista vale dois dólares. Acha que vocês gostará de guardá-los de lembranço"  
"Obrigada, senhor" respondeu Violet, segurando a porta para os irmãos saírem "Sempre que precisar!"

**N/A.: **_Oy!  
Dsculpem, parei no meio do capítulo :P É que fiquei com preguiça de escrever e parei por aqui mesmo xD Gostaria de agradecer a Em Quagmire pela review_

_**Em Quagmire**: Não digo o português, mas traduzi a sua história para o inglês e li-o. Foi difícil para mim entender, mas eu gostei de lê-lo._

_**Psellia:** Thank you for coming! Your histories are so brillant too! Thank you for the comment too friendly :)_

_ Bioss!_


End file.
